


Winter Tears

by suzukamori



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - Historical, Emotional Manipulation, Love Triangles, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukamori/pseuds/suzukamori
Summary: Minseok has been trying to figure out who he really is ever since he found out the truth about his family. Whether the decision he makes are his uprising or his very downfall are up to every move he takes. He truly wanted to however what if he's feelings get caught up in this situation but, how could he feel Spring when all he felt was Winter?





	Winter Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch This Space - Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377919) by barbiexiu. 



> To say this very clear, this is a historical au in the Han dynasty era, however it's completely inaccurate. I admit that I bullshit my way around throughout the fic hahaha. I was reading _Watch this Space_ and I got inspiration from it to write my own fanfic. This in no way or form going to be like that fic, but I thought it was only fair to say where my inspiration came from. Hopefully you guys are going to enjoy this. It won't make sense at al, lmao!

Snow had not fallen just yet. The weather conditions were not hot at all neither too cold, it was humid. Three and nine days of the Autumn, not very soon to be Winter thus it was still near.

Perfect to be outside and admire the beauty of the sea of trees covered in the white mist. Something that could only be admired during the early hours of the day –other times of the days as well. Nonetheless, his favorite will always be the early period of the day. However, not so many stopped and admire the beauty of the small things given in life.

With the exception of one little tot, little in his height. No one besides him on that specific day drank with the eyes the scenery or the beautiful things that happened to be there at the exact same minute. With his large single lids eyes he saw beauty where no one else would.

He would often find beauty in what is called the negative spaces.

Minseok was not fond of many things in life, loudness happened to be one of them. Whereas he prefers to be in a peaceful alone time the other kids, in the temple, liked to be full around with people and be a little louder than he would actually like them to be.

The boy did not share the same desire to be placed in a new family as the other kids. He had made his wishes loud and clear every time one of the monks from the temple tried to encourage him to talk to one of the visitors interested in having a new family member.

All of them wanted him to go away, to run but Minseok always and ever so kind declined the offers. Said many times that he wishes to be a monk, that's why he’s training. ‘ _I have grown fond of the temples_ ’ he had said.

Now he was eleven winters soon, in a matter of days, he was going to be twelve winters. Known as the eldest of the temple, the other kids of his age or older always got to be a new member of a family. Even so, something changed and it was not on his will.

The eldest monk from the temple came to his special place, or sanctuary. A place where he likes to hide away from everything and everyone as he dives in his creativity and paint all thoughts away. “Minseok,” the name sounded in the other side of the door, short and so soft in the monk's mouth, too soft for Minseok's liking. If he knows something about that tone it is that he was about to hear something he would not like. He had been living long enough to know it all too well. Usually he would not turn to face it and immerse more in whatever he was doing at that very same moment.

This time around was different, he was not doing anything except admiring the view. Giving more space to the unwanted news. Turned to face the monk and well mannerly responded. “Monk Seoyun, is there something we must speak about?”

The old man opened the little room's door a bit more to make his way in, puffing tired air from his lungs saying, “I am afraid so, my child.” Sat crossing his legs, placing hands in knees.

“Then, shall I hear it or is it something I do not want to know about” it was not a question it was likely a silent plea of the young boy to not tell Seoyun something that he did not wish to hear. At his very short time of life, Minseok is as wise as an elder and within that, had many other good traits like a tiger he could be many things he wanted to be. Calm and then a complete beast.

You could see it in the eyes.

However, he was still a very young boy even when the way he spoke anyone would sometimes forget that he is. In his ten and one-year no one had ever taken care of and loved him more than this man, Kim Seoyun. Minseok was not a Kim alas! liked to say that he was a Kim and that he was Seoyun's son.

It gave him pride.

This old man, whom is considered by far now a father to Minseok, looked at him with pitiful eyes. “It's a must for you to hear. Perhaps it's something that is out of my hands. I fear cannot help you, my dear child.” the tremble and fear in his voice was evident, even when he had tried to hide it.

“They came without any notice in advance and are here to take you away, whether is in our liking or not. They have chosen you from the moment you were born and now they are here to take you with them.”

“Who?”

“The Lunar Eclipse.”

A kids’ world falls apart every moment they hear about that name. You must be deaf to not know who they were in this area of the land and even then with the symbols around the deaf knew those people were dangerous. A group that was against the imperial majesty of China.

Against the law established by the Majesty.

No one ever knew how do some of the villagers get to be in any business with the rebellious clan. All they knew about it is that whoever was associated to it, one day will wake up dead. No one knew the reasoning and the ones that know kept mum.

“No! No! Father please!” shaking his head frantically, the boy grabbed the elder’s tunic. “I-I . . .that's impossible. No it cannot be, father! Those people are cruel, they know no mercy! Father please!”

At the very moment anyone would be able to see that even then that the child was after all a child. Face moisten in tears with his little hands balled in the monk's tunic, hiccough the words, “I do not com-prehend, w-why i-is this hap-penning?” Seoyun embraced the child in his protective hands as a hand rubbed circles in his little back to soothe the hysterical cries. With a vocalization, he proceeded to say. “I owe you this much, Minseok. You have always been a good child.”

No more after that the eldest monk looked outside and contemplated the scenery as well. As if it could susurrus the word-perfect. “I am not granted with much time, but I will tell you this.”

Distant eyes, Seoyun speak for briefly about things Minseok had yet to know more.

“Your mother was a very beautiful and smart woman. Sought after by most of the villagers who wished-for to be wed to her. Always refused the offers until that one day. It was the ten and eight day of Spring when she saw him, your mother said that it was everlasting moment, the moment she saw your father she had known he was the one. She felt that everything in earth pulled towards him as she had said it to be. Your mother was not ever the oblivious woman villagers call her to be. She knew from the very beginning who he was.” Seoyun placed one hand on his shoulder as with the other he raised the child’s chin and made eye contact with him placing one black, long hair strand behind his ear.

“She didn’t back away, ever, Minseok. She stood still with the man she chose to spend her life time with. All in the name of love, claimed to be the thought of why she decided to share her endmost with that man. Minseok, your mother does not regret anything that has happened, she loved you and I am sure that from the heavens she still does.” And for the very first time in years Minseok understood that look on the monks look every time he talked about his mother. “You are so much like her.” It’s the gaze of a man in love. Monk Seoyun has been in love with his mother even after her death and when she chose another man over him; that now it seems to have more sense. “You are still a child and you can still get corrupt. However, Minseok, it's in you to remain pure. Your father is now seeking vengeance for the things that happened in the past.”

It was not possible for him to tell him everything that needed to be said. Minseok is a child, perhaps there are so many things he still does not comprehend. “Your father wants to give you everything they have stolen from you.” Praying to the heavens that, one day he'll understand what was his true destiny, or was it just a wish. That this life is what he'd get for the choices that his mother and father made.

May the heavens forgive them, but not Minseok.

Not that it was his fault, he never asked to be born firstly. The sun, the moon and the stars are aware of it. To seek happiness, at first, was what he thought he should have been doing. In twist of fate, Minseok scarcely got revealed that the true destiny of his life is to destroy and kill merciless.

It won’t matter who, they'll have to be assassinated if that is the command given. “This has been your destiny since you were born. From this very moment on wards even when you step outside this temple, you shall be reborn. With another name and another life. You are no longer Kim Minseok, leave everything you wanted to be behind. Now this are my final words to you; grow wiser, stronger and seek the truth.” Consequently, those words changed his thoughts. There is so much more that he is yet to find about more.

The monk presented him to a man that was sent in behalf of the Lunar Eclipse, ones that were waiting for the child. Not a single word was said, just silence. Not looking back, the boy was willing to confront everything to be. The unwanted fate.

If this was the fate his mother and father wanted him to face than he was more than willing to do so. There were so many things he did not know, the words of Seoyun echoed over and over again, seek the truth . Seoyun spoke those words, it could only signify that he was more than prepared to know the truth about his parents’ life, then he'll know where is his place all along. They rode for seven nights to their destination. Sky at night was more awake than it could be during the day. The stars that shone for him once in joy now were mocking him at his sorrow

It was the stars that lied to you , he heard in a broken echo inwardly.

***

Xiumin wakes up sweating and panting. He’s a bit disorientated, his head still fuzzed in confusion from the dream. It’s always the same dream that haunts him even when Xiumin doesn’t remember half of the dream but he still remembers the words that replay in his head ‘ _it was the stars that lied to you_ ’ he’d known once what it meant but then again now he fears he does not anymore.

He was still on his nightgowns, just the lower part, his chest exposed when he looks outside the window of the chamber. Embracing the view of what the Spring has to offer to him. He can hear the birds sing in the distance and feel the nippy breeze hit against his chest. No longer after he sees the imperial prince outside walking with the Grand Marshal Oh’s descendant, both having their morning walk with the servants, holding the canopy behind them. Talking and smiling to each other.

They were getting to know each other for the unions of a better Empire. They weren’t informed yet about their arranged marriage, for now they just think it’s about a friendly union. Xiumin can see how the Grand Marshal’s son, Oh Baekhyun, is always eyeing him with his distrustful eyes.

Xiumin was outside painting the beautiful scenery, the cherry blossom, the ground was covered by the pale, pink petals of the tree. Four and six days of spring. The Spring means that flower blooms; it’s the season for hunting and for love. Xiumin didn’t like the Spring, he is more of a Winter person.

His voice as always was mum. Any hopes that someday he would speak a little more were shun to almost none. He would only speak what was considered to be necessary but only with the imperial king is the one whom he had always shared more than a sentence.

He could feel a gaze on him however he ignores that Oh Baekhyun is looking at him like he wanted dive into into darker places. Like if he wanted to find anything. He'd prefer that than just to give him any airy hope to the poor man. But Xiumin knew better, he knew that deep down the duke was infatuated. However, the older would rather have him shallowly dislike him than any other possible approach. Xiumin had twenty-four winters of life and the last thing he'd ever want was to mess with the respect and trust his highness had for him just by glancing to the Grand Marshal Oh son. In his job, he had learned to not develop any kinds of feelings towards anyone. His job was to be merciless and a cold blooded executioner in the name of the king and the nation.

"Good morning, Xiumin," he heard the prince say. Prince Luhan was smiling bright and warmly.

Xiumin smiles back, "good morning to you, too." He proceeds to put down his brush down and look back to both of them. "What brings your royal highness and Duke Oh Baekhyun to this side of the palace?" He inquired.

Luhan looks around, smiling. "I was showing Oh Baekhyun the blossoms that the great Spring God is giving us this year." He looked almost angelic for a brief moment. "Aren't they beautiful?" he ask nonchalantly.

"I agree," Xiumin admits. With a bow he dismissed his talk with the prince and  the duke who proceeded their way into the southwest side of the palace. 

Luhan was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. He knew that the prince was innocent, but not naive. There were a lot of things he knew the prince hid cautiously just from looking at his eyes. It felt like he was looking at him through a glass, the kind where no one realizes how much time has passed. Luhan had that kind of gaze, the kind that spoke forever.

And more often than not forever feels like home when he sits all alone inside his head...


End file.
